Burning the Candle  Both EndsDouble Take
by CSI NY Biatch
Summary: Lindsay's is feeling the affects of stess and her past combine for a lethal combination.  Can Danny, her family and friends protect her from herself and the past?
1. Chapter 1

"Burning the Candle at Both Ends"

Another late June night, another murder. Danny got up and answered the phone.

"Yeah Mac …where….okay we'll be right there."

"Linds…Linds…" Danny was trying to shake Lindsay awake. "We got get up….murder on East 84th Steet in Central Park., Mac needs all hands on deck."

She couldn't believe that she had been called in again. It seemed like she just got home. She looked at the clock and realized she has only had 3 hours sleep again.

"Danny….stop I'm up! I'm up!"

"Montana you go shower & I'll start the coffee. I know you need it."

As Lindsay got out of bed & started for the shower Danny grabbed her by the waist…

"Come here baby." Danny was sitting on the bed and pulled Lindsay down to sit on his lap. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired Danny!" "I know. You've been working a lot of hours. Maybe you should put in for a few days off." "I can't Danny I used up all of my personal and vaction days when I went home. Let me go, I have to shower and I need coffee so get on it."

Danny did as she said and got the coffee ready and when Lindsay was finished in the shower he had her coffee ready for her and then he went and took a quick shower himself. They both were ready to go the same time. The ride to the crime scene was quite. Danny kept looking over to Lindsay to make sure that she was okay. He was worried about her but didn't say anything. When they arrived Lindsay and Danny crossed the yellow tape. Mac & Flack immediately noticed how tired Lindsay looked. Mac made a mental note to talk to Lindsay before the end of their shift."

Hawkes was already on the scene and examing the body, he got up and walked over to Danny. "Hey man. She looks wiped out. Is she feeling okay?" "I know man. She's been working 60 to 70 hours this week." "She needs a break Dan. You need to talk to her." "I tried. She said she doesn't have any time left. I'm gonna talk to Mac later. She's gonna be pissed." "Yeah she is!"

"Linds…you okay?" Flack asked. She smiled at him weakly and nodded at him. "Just tired is all." "What do we got?" Danny asked. "23 year old male, 21 year old female – no identities yet. Looks like a possible murder sucicide." Flack said.

Lindsay walked over to the female victim. She got her camera focused and just stood over the body in a daze. This sent a shiver up her spine and Mac noticed this and walked over to Lindsay and gently put his hand on her shoulder "Lindsay…" she had no response "Lindsay? " She looked up at Mac with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Mac; its just she looks a little like..." "You" Mac said."

Danny casually walked over hearing the conversation. "Everything okay here?"

"Lindsay if you feel…." Mac began to say before she interrupted him. "Mac I'm fine; I'm just tired I won't let this case affect me. I promise." Danny shook his head and smiled a little. He knew Lindsay didn't want anyone to think she was weak, especially Mac."

Flack walked over to where Lindsay and Danny were with the female victim. "Just had a call I think we may have an identity for both victims. Some guy was just picked up for trying to use a credit card and when asked for ID he bolted. He was picked up about a mile from here. I'll meet you guys back at the preceint."

Mac was combing the area for other evidence when he got a call from Stella. "Taylor…yeah…another one…this is strange….yeah I will meet you and Hawkes there in about 10 minutes." Mac hung up the phone and walked over to Danny. "Danny…just got a call from Stella…another apparent murder, suicide on 7th Street I'm gonna go over there and check it out. You and Lindsay got this one?" Danny looked over at Lindsay who was taking pictures of the crime scene "yeah, yeah we got it." "I'll see you back at the lab. We'll compare notes. I have a feeling these cases are connected." "You got it."

Danny said.

Lindsay walked over to Danny. "We done here?." Danny agreed and they packed up their kits and headed back to the lab.

Upon arrival at the lab Danny and Lindsay split up. Danny walked into Mac's office and saw Flack, Hawkes, Stella and Mac in deep conversation. "What's up?" Danny said.

"Danny where's Lindsay?" "She went to get some coffee. Why?" Stella walked over to him and handed him the pictures from her crime scene and their crime scene. "Look at the female victim in both of these pictures." Danny couldn't believe it. They both had a striking resemblance to Lindsay." "What's going on man" Do you think its just a coincidence that they look like her?" Flack said. "What??" Danny said. "I don't know man what the hell going on here?" Just as Stella was about to speak up an older gentleman in a black suit knocked on Mac's door.

"Mac Taylor?" Mac shook his head "Can I help you?" "Yes you can I'm Jack Monroe. Lindsay's father." "Mr. Monroe how can I help you?" "Please call me Jack. I received a disturbing anonomys phone regarding my daughter and I had to come to New York to make sure that she is okay."

Everyone was still in Mac's office when Jack Monroe had arrived. Danny walked over to Jack, extending his hand "Danny" "Messer I remember. You were the one that came to Montana during the trial." "Yes sir. Is Lindsay is in danger?"

"Yes Danny I believe that she is." Just as Jack was about to begin explaining the situation two more men walked in. "Detectives these two gentlemen are my sons, Lindee's older brothers. Nick & Chris. Nick and I are Federal Agents and Chris is an undercover cop for the Montana State Police."

As the introductions were being made Lindsay appeared in the doorway. "Daddy?"

Jack Monroe walked over and gave his Lindee a hug. "Daddy what's wrong? Why are you, Nick and Chris here?" Nick walked over and gave his sister a hug and looked her straight in the eye. " Lindee…Daniel Cadence escaped from prison." Flack and Danny just looked at each other, then to Lindsay. Danny walked over to her and stood right by her side. Lindsay glanced around to each person in the room with tears in her eyes and started to laugh… "No…no that's not possible." She walked over to her brother Chris and tapped him in the chest "Chris..you said that he would never get out. You said that he..You know what…" She started to walk away. " I am not listening to this. I'm leaving this office. Mac…I'm going to take a break. Daddy please be gone when I get back."

Nick and Chris went to go after her. "Nick, Chris..." Stella said. Stella walked over to the Monroes. "Mr. Monroe, Lindsay's been working a lot of hours and she's exhausted. I'm sure she doesn't want you gone." "Jack grabbed Stella's hand. "Stella right?" Stella smiled at him. "You are a good friend to my daughter." Jack sighed. "Guys, lets give Lindee a little breathing room." Nick was a little upset. "Dad…she could be in trouble."

Hawkes walked over and introduced himself and explained to them that she is very stressed right now. "I assure you all that we are doing our best to take care of your sister. We are all concerned about her. She's been overdoing it lately. This only adds to her stress."

Mac looked to Stella. "Stella, go with her. I don't want her to go anywhere by herself until we figure out what is going on here." "Got it Mac." "Mac, I should be the one to go." "Danny not right now. Lets get a game plan together here with Lindsay's Father and brothers." Danny shook his head.

"Jack, Nick, Chris…Det. Don Flack. What do we know about Cadence?" Chris shook Flack's hand first. "Well Cadence threatened Lindee on numerous occasions." Flack looked Chris straight in the eye… "None of you took his threats seriously." Chris looked at his brother and father. "In this line of work we deal with threats all of the time." Flack shook his head. "I know."

Nick noticed Danny looking out the window in deep thought and he walked over to him. "Hey man." "Hey…" Nick patted Danny on the back. "I hear you're a stand up guy. I know that you will help my sister in anyway possible." Danny smiled.

As the gentlemen came up with a game plan to keep Lindsay safe, Stella found her changing her clothes in the locker room. "Lindsay…what are you doing?" "I need to distress. I'm gonna go for a run in Central Park. Wanna go? "Ummmmm, yeah. Give me a minute to change my clothes."

Lindsay and Stella were about to exit the building when the heard someone calling for them. "Linds, Stell….Where are you going?" Flack said. Stella yelled back. "We're going for a run in Central Park." Flack ran to catch them at the door grabbing Lindsay by the arm. "Linds what the hell are you thinking…do you think this is a wise idea." "Let go of me Don. I need to clear my head. Running helps me think. Besides, Stel's going with me." "Stel?" "She'll be fine Don. We'll be fine." Stella said. "Why don't you ladies hang down here for a minute and I'll go running with you. I just need to change."

"I'm not waiting Flack. Come on Stel." Lindsay grabbed Stella's hand and started pulling her out the door. "We'll be fine Don." Stella said as she was being pulled out the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Mac and Lindsay's father were trying to get a game plan together Danny and Hawkes were talking to Lindsay's brothers. Danny had decided to show Nick and Chris the pictures of the 2 women from the crime scenes they just processed. "Oh my God!" Chris said. "These women…they look so much like Lindee." Nick was in agreement. "Dad; we need to find Candence. This is his work. I can feel it." Nick said.

Jack Monroe turned around and approached the pictures. He shut his eyes and swallowed. "Dectective Taylor this is your jurisdiction WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO KEEP MY DAUGHTER SAFE?" Mac looked at Jack and said "whatever it takes. Whatever it takes!"

Just then Flack walked in the room. "Messer, get your running shoes on we gotta go to CP and bring your girl back." "What?" Danny asked? "Your stubborn girlfiend went for a run. Said she needed to clear her head." Nick and Chris started out the door. They both knew where Central Park was. "Nick, Chris…" their father called. "Let Danny and Flack handle her. You know how stubborn she is. Right now she is not comfortable with us being here." "Dad!" they both said in unison. "Enough. Danny, Flack…please go find my daughter." "Mac were outta here." Danny said. "If you need me I'll have my cell."

As Danny and Flack were making their way to Central Park Danny started in on Flack. "Man how could you let her go out for a run by herself." "Calmdown Dan. Stella's with her. She's not by herself." "You really think Stella can protect her? They are both women and they are not as strong as we are." "Do you hear yourself. Stella and Lindsay both went through the academy. If need be I feel confident they can defend themselves especially with both of them." "I know. I know. Its just Linds isn't at her peak right now. She's exhausted. Now confused. I'm just worried about her ya know." "I know man. We all are. She hasn't looked up to par in days. She's not herself. Lets go find them.." Flack said.

Lindsay and Stella had run about 3 miles. They both decided to stop. They both leaned over to catch their breath awhile. "Feeling any better?" Stella asked. Lindsay waved her hand up and down. "Sort of." She said catching her breath. "Ya know Stel, I've been working so many hours. I've never been so exhausted in my life. It's like I can't even wind down. And then my father and brothers come charging into town and tell me the man I testified against escaped from jail. I'm just so…I don't know. That is why I needed to run. Exhausted and all. Running helps me clear my head. Helps me put things into perspective." "Lindsay, I caan't even begin to imagine how you are feeling. I know if it were me I would be scared. I know your are. But you know with the men you have in your life here, Danny, Don, Sheldon and Mac. They will fight to death for you. For both of us. They both chuckled a little. "All my life Stel, men feel the need to protect me. Take care of me. Like I can't take care of myself. Like I can't think for myself." "I don't need that." "I know but your Dad and brothers love you. And well Danny…you know."

Just as Stel was talking about Danny he and Flack approached. "Danny you know what?" Danny said. "Hey Guys. I knew it wouldn't take you long." Lindsay was angry when she saw Danny and Flack approach. Just as Stella was talking Lindsay began to walk away with her hands on her hips. Danny began to follow her. Stella went to grab him by the hand. "Let him go Stel. They need to talk." Flack said. Stella shook her head. "Come on Stel. You up for another run." "You wanna bring it." She said. "Oh it's on" Flack said and they began to run in the opposite direction.

As Lindsay was walking away from Danny he yelled "Hey Montana. Wait up." "What Danny. What are you doing." She said with a sigh. "What? I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Your reaction when you Dad & brothers told you about Cadence was well..you were…" "I was what Danny? SHOCKED. She turned around looking overheated and stopped right in front putting her left hand on her forehead and she began to hit him in the shoulder. Her eyes filled with rage. Do you know that case from this morning Danny do you? That girl . That girl looks like me. She looks like me Danny. I noticed the resemblance at the crime scene. It never occurred to me that it could be connected to me." "We don't know that?" Danny said.

She turned around and started to run again. Danny was running along side of her. "Montana..enough. You already ran about 3 miles. You've been exhausted lately. You need to rest. NOT RUN. Running is the last thing your body needs right now." "Lindsay stopped him and looked him straight in the eye. "Danny (she started to cry) you don't know what I need." He pulled her into a hug and she tried to pull away and he just pulled her closer. "Yes I do. Montana. Yes I do. Come on lets get you home." She shook her head yes and followed Danny out of the park.

As they were approaching home Danny called Mac at the office to tell him that they were going home. He also asked Mac to set Lindsay's Dad and brothers up a hotel and asked if they could meet up tomorrow. He told Mac that Lindsay needs to get some much needed sleep. Listening to Mac's conversation with Danny; Jack Monroe was in agreement. "Mac…point us in the right direction and we will go settle in for the evening." "She's safe tonight Jack. I promise." Mac said. Chris and Nick shook their heads in agreement with their Dad. They knew their baby sister was safe with Danny Messer.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight had peered through the window and woken a very tired Lindsay up. She really wasn't feeling that well. She felt the other side of the bed and noticed Danny wasn't there. As she was contemplating getting up Danny walked into the bedroom. "Hey gorgeous. How'd ya sleep." "Good, I needed it. I'm still tired through and I really don't feel to good." She said. You'll feel better after a shower. I made coffee and I ran down to the bakery and got some begals." Lindsay got up out of bed and started for the kitchen. "Where ya goin Montana?" Danny said as he reached out and pulled her to him. Lindsay smiled. "Coffee." She said standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

Danny made her sit down at the table and got her coffee and a begal ready. "Hey ya go baby." Lindsay wasn't hungry and she just smiled at him. "You eat and I'm gonna go take a shower. We have to be at work in about an hour and 45 minutes. Your Dad and brothers are meeting us there." He kissed her on the forehead and went to take a shower. While he was in the shower Lindsay cleaned up the kitchen and threw her begal in the trash. She felt bad for doing so but she just had no appetite.

After Danny got out of the shower Lindsay took a shower, got dressed and blew her hair dry. While Lindsay was getting ready Danny got himself a cup of coffee and noticed Lindsay's begal in the trash. He just shook his head in discust and made a mental note to say something later. He was worried about her. He knew that she hasn't really eaten anything in days.

"Linds you ready to go baby." "Um yeah. I'll be out in a minute." She said. Lindsay was looking at herself in the mirror. She noticed the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. She sighed. "Linds we gotta go." "Coming, I'm coming." She said.

On the way to the lab they were both silent. Danny kept looking over to Lindsay who was deep in thought. He finally broke the silence. "What ya thinking about?" She gave him a slight smile. "Just my Dad. You know he dropped everything to come here. He didn't even think about my feelings. He just comes in and thinks he's gonna save the day." "Baby…he's your father. Its his job to protect his baby girl." "That's just it Danny; I'm not his baby girl anymore." "You'll always be his baby girl Linds. Always."

"Baby girl or not. I can take care of myself Danny." She said.

Upon arrival the lab Danny and Lindsay split up. She went directly to the locker room and he went directly to Mac's office where Mac, Jack, Nick & Chris were all waiting patiently for Danny and Lindsay. Danny entered Mac's office. "Where's my lovely daughter Messer?" "Good Morning to you to Jack. She went to the locker room. She be here in a few minutes." "How was she last night Messer?" Nick asked. "She's under a lot of stress Nick. I think she finally got a decent nights sleep though. The first decent night's sleep in about 2 weeks." Chris walked over to Danny and said "Why hasn't she been sleepin? Is something bothering her." Danny sighed. "Man she's been pullin a lot of overtime. We all keep telling her to slow down. But she just won't listen." As Danny was talking Flack and Hawkes walked in and overheard the conversation. "Man, Messer's right. Linds has been workin far to many hours. Everytime I turn around she processing one of my scenes. She looks beatup." Flack said. Hawkes was about to say something too when Lindsay walked in. He immediately noticed how tired she looked and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Lindsay…." Hawkes interjected before anyone else had the chance to say anything. "When's the last time you ate something?" Sheldon…I just walked in. Leave me alone! Hello Daddy." "Honey when is the last time you ate?" She looked to her brothers and gave them each a hug. "Lindee Dad's talking to you?" Chris said. "I know. It's just I can't remember. Maybe the morning before yesterday. Before you guys got here." Just then the all started in on her. It was coming from all directions. "Lindee you have to eat. Lindsay!! Montana what the hell. I made you a begal this morning and you threw it in the trash!!" "I know. I just wasn't hungry." Sheldon and Mac were talking and then Sheldon came up and gently started pulling Lindsay away. "Lets go!" He looked at everyone and said "She's in good hands. We will be back in about an hour." Lindsay just looked at him…"Sheldon. We are we going?" "You'll see."

Sheldon and Lindsay passed Stella in the hall. "Stel why don't you join us. I'm gonna run some tests on Linds. She could use the company." "Sure" Stella said. When the arrived at the lab Stell too noticed the dark circles under Lindsay's eyes. "Linds…Honey you need to take some time off. Look at you your killing yourself working so much."

Hawkes walked over as Stella was talking to Lindsay. "Roll up your sleeve. I'm gonna draw some blood." "What?" Its either me or you get to go to your doctor and Mac will make you get a total workup." I'm just gonna run a few tests. I think you may be anemic. I wanna check for Mono." "Mono" "Sheldon. I don't have mono." "Just do it for me. Piece of mind okay." Lindsay did as she was asked.

While Sheldon was taking care of Lindsay Mac was gathering a game plan to keep her safe. Danny and Nick were on the phone with the Montana FBI while Chris was on the phone with the Montana State Police. Chris hung up the phone and walked over to Nick and Danny who were apparently on hold. "Cadance stole a silver SUV. Land Rover. 2003 I believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny walked over to the door and was going to punch it. Realizing it was glass he thought better of it. "Damn it!" He said. Danny was pacing back and forth. "What the hell are we gonna do Mac." Mac shook his head. "Well Danny, Jack...our first priority is to keep Lindsay safe." "She is absolutely not going to be assigned to to any crime scenes. She will stay in the lab."

Just as everyone was talking Sheldon walked in and sighed with Lindsay and Stella on his heals. "Linds….what's the verdict." She didn't look very happy. Stella rubbed Lindsay's shoulder. Sheldon began to speak. " Well my theory was right. She's amemic. But she doesn't have Mono. That's a good thing." Lindee here (Hawkes said with a smirk) has not been taking very good care of herself. I am giving her some prescription vitamins that she must take and she has to start eating right." "Sheldon"…. Lindsay raised her voice. "Stella looked her right in the eye. "Linds….if you don't take care of yourself you not gonna be at your best. You have to be at you best in this field."

Lindsay was pissed. "You don't know what your talking about. I do take care of myself. Sometimes I just forget to eat." Flack walked over to her. "Linds…you can't forget to eat. You need to keep up your strength. I don't understand how you can forget to eat. That never happens to me." He said with a laugh.

"Well baby girl" her father began "It must happen a lot. Look at you. You have lost weight since you came to New York." Both her brothers chimed in. "Lindee" Chris said. "What's going on with you? Back home you would have never let yourself get so run down." Nick walked over to her and took her hand in his. "You've been having a hard time lately huh. It's that time of year?" Lindsay shook her head with tears in her eyes and started out the door.

Nick looked at Lindsay. " Do they know what happened with Cadence." Lindsay shook her head and made her way over to her dad and hugged him. "Daddy I'm sorry for worrying you. But they will take care of me." "I can see that honey." He said.

Mac cleared his throat. "Okay so here is the game plan. Lindsay you are not to go out on any crime scenes until Daniel Cadence is found. You can be a part of any investigation but you are not to leave this lab. Is that clear?" She looked up at Mac with fire in her eyes. "I am not gonna let Daniel Cadence ruin my life!!" Danny walked over to her and took her hands in his and said "Neither are we!"

Nick and Chris walked over to Danny "Messer…we wanna check your place out. Make sure it's safe for our little sister." Chris said. "Not a problem. Let's go." Said Danny.

"Montana…we are gonna go and make sure our place is secure then we'll be back and we'll take your Dad and brothers out to lunch. "K?" "Sure Danny. I would like that."

Just as they were leaving Mac's office Flack got a call. "Flack. Yeah. Where? We'll be there in 15. Mac body on Green St. female fits Linds description. Young, petite brunette. Officer McKitrich said she has a striking resemblance to Dectective Monroe."

"Hawkes, Stella get you kits. You're on deck." "Detective Taylor" Jack said sternly " I would like to accompany your CSI's and see for myself." "Jack I assure that you do not want to see someone that resembles your daughter murdered." Nick and Chris were in agreement. Nick spoke up "Let's take Lindee out to lunch. She needs to eat anyway. We'll get to know Danny a little bit."

Lindsay walked over to Mac followed by Danny "Mac please let me go to the crime scene?" "Montana what did he just say? He said no. You don't need to see it either. I know I don't. That is something I never want to see again."

Lindsay just shrugged everyone off and left the room in a huff. As Flack was leaving he ran into Lindsay by the elevator. "Linds…everyone is concerned for your safety. We all care about you and don't wanna see anything happen to you." She gave him a small smile. "I know." "Look go have lunch with your Dad and brothers and after work we'll all meet up for drinks Sullivan's. I'll make the arrangements and you just bring Dan, and your family. Okay?" "Okay"

They all went on doing the jobs they needed to do for the rest of the day. Danny, Jack, Nick and Chris got to know each other over lunch and they all made sure that their Lindee/Montana ate something.

After lunch Mac had called Danny and informed him that there was no signs of evidence left at the crime scene. Danny was disappointed but he knew that this Cadence knew how to cover his tracks. They were just going to have to be careful of their surroundings. Mac told Danny to get Lindsay and her dad and brothers and meet everyone Sullivans in 30 minutes. Upon arrival Flack had called and made arrangements with Jake the owner to have the back room. Jake obliged. Kelsey was their waitress and took everyone's drink orders.

Danny was surprised when Lindsay and Stella both ordered a flight of Martinis. "Montana do you really think you should be drinking that much." Stella laughed at Danny. "Danny you do know that they are like a sampler. You get to try different maritinis." Nick and Chris just laughed at Danny. Nick gently slapped Danny on the back. "Messer. We know any other time you are probably trying to get her drunk." "You got it bad for our sister Messer." Said Chris.

Everyone was having a good time. Flack, Danny and Hawkes were shooting pool with Nick and Chris. Mac and Jack were talking and Lindsay and Stella were talking. Their waitress came over with more drinks for everyone. Stella pulled the waitress aside and said… "Can we get another flight of martinis?" "Sure. I'll be right back."

As the Kelsey was getting another round of drinks for everyone Jack Monroe gathered his things together and decided to call it a night. "Mac thank you for the drink. I'm too old for this. I'm just gonna head out." Walking over to his daughter he kissed her on the forehead. "Be good honey!!" They both just laughed. "Tell your brothers I will see them back at the hotel." "I will Daddy. I love you!" "Love you too Sweetheart." Danny watched from the pool table as Lindsay and her father shared a hug. Danny smiled. It was nice to see Lindsay with her family. Jack saw Danny watching them. "Young man. I expect you to take care of her!" Danny shook his head and held up his glass to Jack. "Have a good night Jack." Danny said. "Hey Messer you still in?" Flack said. "Yeah rack em up!" As Jack Monroe was leaving he didn't notice Daniel Cadence sitting at the bar. He was watching them intently. Cadence got up from his seat and followed Jack Monroe out the door.

While the guys were playing pool no one noticed that Lindsay and Stella were in the corner getting drunk. After about and hour and a half and 4 flights of martinis Lindsay's brother Nick walked over to the girls. "Ladies. What's going on?" Lindsay started laughing at him. "Nicky! (gently hugging her brother) I missed you. You know you're my favorite brother right?" "Honey your drunk." "I know. Stella did you know that Nicky was always my favorite brother." Stella started to giggle. "I know." Just as Stella was about to speak Chris walked over. "Lindee is drunk! And did you know you are my favorite brother!" Lindsay said. "OMG Lindee issssssss drunk. What are we gonna do with you?" Stella and Lindsay both began to laugh." "NO the question is What is Danny gonna do with me?" Stella started laughing hysterically and Mac walked over. Oh my!! 2 of my best CSI's are half in the bag." "Mac………….did you know you're my favorite boss? " Lindsay and Stella were both hysterical now.

"Flack look at the girls. They're smashed." Sheldon said. "Dan…must have been the (as he looked over to the table) 4 flights of martinis. Man…you are getting sooooooooooo getting lucky tonight!!!" Flack said. "Man…shut it!" Danny said. Danny grabbed his beer and walked over to Lindsay and Stella's table. "Montana…." "New York?" she said with a laugh. "I think its time to get you home." "Stella…Danny thinks it time to get me home." "Danny!" Stella said gently touching Danny's shirt and smoothing it out "I don't want Lindsay to go. We have more drinks coming." "What?" said Mac. "You 2 have had enough." Sheldon walked over to Kelsey their waitress. Hey Kelsey. Those 2 over there have had more than enough to drink. You can cancel their recent order." "I figured as much. I never placed it!" They both started to laugh.

"Ladies. Its time to gather your things!!" As Lindsay got up out of her seat she bagan to stumble. "Montana…good thing I'm here to catch you!" Lindsay looked at Danny and and just smiled. Stella went to finish her last drink when Mac grabbed it out of her hand. "You my dear have had enough! Let's get you ladies home." Nick and Chris said goodbye to everyone. "Take care of our girl" Chris said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack Monroe was on his way to his hotel he couldn't believe the city night life in New York. He even questioned himself as to how Lindsay could stand the fast paced life of New York. As he walked to streets he suddenly felt a presence behind him. When he turned around to see who it was he was struck in the head with a lead pipe. Jack Monroe's last words before everything went dark were "IF YOU HARM MY DAUGHTER I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Daniel Cadence laughed as he drug Jack around the corner and threw him into the back of a van.

Back at Sullivan's the guys were helping the ladies gather their things. Lindsay walked over to her brothers and hugged them both. "I'm glad you're here!" she said. Then she walked over to Mac who was helping Stella, Flack, and Hawkes. She stopped and grabbed Flack's tie. Stella was laughing at her she knew what Lindsay was going to say because they had discussed his ties a little while ago. "You know for such a hot guy you really have ugly ties!!!" "Thanks Linds!" With that she grabbed his Yuengling Lager and chugged. "LINDSAY!" Flack yelled. "You've had enough!!" He grabbed her by the arm angrily and took her over to Danny who was talking to her brothers. "Danny your girl here is trashed. She just chugged my Yuengling man. Take her home before she does something stupid." All 4 men looked at each other in agreement. "COME ON MONTANA. LET'S GO!!" He brother Nick gently guided her out the front door. She seemed a little wobbly "Linds? You okay." She looked up at Nick and said do you remember when you took me to that party when I was 18? "Yeah" Nick said. Chris came out right after. "Chris…Remember when we took her to Pete's party." "Yeah…Oh GOD! Danny man good luck. Its gonna be a long night." Danny just rolled his eyes…"Thanx!!" Everyone else followed suit and was leaving too. "Danny want me to take you two home?" Mac said. "Na. Montana here is gonna walk a little of this off." Hawkes laughed. "Are you sure she's gonna make it man? "I can hear you Sheldon." Lindsay said.

They were all exchanging goodbyes when Lindsay decided she was going to sit down on the steps next to Sullivan's. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA………Linds…….." Flack went over and pulled her up. No sitting down. You'll pass out." "Donnie"….grabbing his tie again…all I want to do is sleep. Please let me go to sleep." Danny and her brothers watched as Flack and Lindsay were talking. "Sorry Linds. You can sleep when Dan takes you home. Until then." She leaned into him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Danny started to laughed because even though Lindsay was drunk she still didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "I'll get over it. Apology accepted." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and walked her over to Danny. "She's all yours."

As Sheldon was getting in the car he looked over to Danny who had Lindsay leaning on his left shoulder. "Make her drink a glass of water and give her 2 aspirin before you put her to bed." "Got it." "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank GOD she has the day off!!!"

Danny made Lindsay walk 2 blocks to their Manhattan apt. "Montana you gonna make it?" She stopped before they went up the steps and made him face her. She stood up on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the lips. "Danny…I love you. I love you." She whispered again. "Danny put his forehead against hers. "I love you. I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Now lets get you inside."

They entered their apartment. He directly Lindsay into the bedroom to get ready for bed and he went to the kitchen and got an ice cold glass of water and 2 aspirin. He walked into the bedroom and found her in her pj's getting into bed. She stumbled a little. "I'm just a little drunk!" "Just a little. Here drink this and take these." "Danny…Come snuggle with me. I just want to lay with you." He smiled. "Will you lay with me." "Yes I will lay with you." With that they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was about 2:45 am when Lindsay's cell began to ring. Danny heard it. Lindsay didn't budge. Danny got up and walked into the living room where Lindsay had left her phone by the time her reached it, it had stopped ringing. He grabbed it and went to missed calls.

NICK it said. Danny hit send and proceeded to call Nick back.

"Monroe" Nick said. "Nick it Dan…." "Danny..Thank God its you calling…"

"Yeah well your sister's out cold! Whats up?" "Jack's missing." "What?!" "When Chris and I got back to the hotel..the concierge said he never came back tonite."

"Great!" Danny said. "This is just fricken Great." "I'm gonna call Mac and Flack. Meet us Sullivan's in 20 minutes I know for a fact the staff is still there.

Nick grabbed his brother and told him they were meeting Danny, Mac and Flack in 20 minutes to question the staff. Danny got a hold of both Mac and Flack and told them he would fill them in as soon as they got there. Before he left he checked on Lindsay. He felt sad that he would have to tell her what was going on later. But for now he was just going to let her sleep it off. She'll be out for hours he thought. He kissed her on the head and headed out the door.

"What do we got?" Flack asked. "It's Lindsay's Dad" Danny said as Nick and Chris proceeded up behind him. "Where's Lindee?" Chris asked with his head down. "She's sleeping it off. She needs to catch up on her rest." Chris shook his head in agreement. "Yeah she doesn't need to know anything until we get some answers." With that Flack knocked on the door to Sullivan's. Jake the Owner locks the doors as soon as the last customer leaves. Jake came to the door. "Donnie…back for some more?" "No Jake this time its official business. Can we come in?" "Certainly" "What can I do ya for?" "Mac and Chris walked up to Kelsey their waitress. "Do you remember us from this evening?" Chris said. She smiled. "Yes you were in here with the 2 girls who had the 3 flights of martinis." "There was an older gentleman with us." Mac said. "Yeah. I remember. The one girl was his daughter." She looked at Chris. "You're her brother right?" "Yeah." He said running his hand through his hair. "Ummm look do you remember anyone suspicious while he was here? Anything out of the ordinary?" As Chris and Mac were questioning her, Danny, Flack and Nick walked over "Umm yeah. Actually there was a man who sat right here." Pointing to a barstool. "He seemed interested in your sister actually. He asked me to get her a round of drinks but your other friend had just walked up to me and told me to cancel their order so I told the guy that she had been for lack of a better word flagged tonight." "Danny hung his head (with his kit in hand he walked over to the stool Kelsey had pointed to "this stool right here?" "Yeah" Danny and Mac both began to collect evidence while Flack, Nick and Chris took the guys description. "Ya know come to think of it. The guy who sat there smiled when the older gentleman walked by and he got up and left." Jake said. "I remember cause he threw a $50. on the bar and left without his change."

Nick and Chris were sick. "Mac! What about Lindee?" Mac immediately got on the phone and called Sheldon. "Hawkes" "Sheldon…I don't have time to explain. Do me and Danny a favor. Go to Danny's apartment and stay with Lindsay until we get there. Dan says you have a key." "I'm on my way out the door right now." Sheldon said. Sheldon arrived at their apartment less that 10 minutes later. He opened the door and checked things out. He went to the bedroom to check on Lindsay and saw she was sound asleep. He made sure he locked up and went to the living room and laid down on their couch and tried to get some sleep.

It was around 8 in the morning when the door opened and woke Sheldon up. "He ran a hand over his face. "Whats up" he said as Danny, Mac, Nick, Chris and Flack entered the apartment. Danny walked back to the bedroom to check on Lindsay while Flack sat down next to Sheldon. "Its Lindsay's dad. He disappeared. We got a description. We think Cadence has something to do with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny came out of the room and shut the door as not to wake Lindsay up.

"She's still asleep. What are we gonna do?" "Everyone needs to be on their game today. Get yourselves together and we'll meet up at the lab in 2 hours. I'll inform Stella whats going on." Nick and Chris decided to stay and break the news to Lindsay when she woke up.

As Mac, Hawkes, and Flack were leaving they all shook Danny, Nick and Chris's hands.

" What are you gonna tell Linds?" Flack asked. "The truth." Danny said while looking at the floor. Nick tapped him on the shoulder. "She's lucky to have you." He said.

Danny went into the kitchen. You guys want something to eat? There's not much here but help yourself to anything. I'm gonna make some coffee."

Lindsay started to stir. She thought she heard voices. She got out of bed and put Danny's NY Police Dept. sweatshirt on, opened the door and walked down the hall where Chris and Nick were talking in the living room. She stopped and tried to listen to their conversation but her mind was foggy. She began walking into the living room and put her hand to her head. "Lindee….your'e up?" Chris said. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" Nick walked over to her and took her hand. Come on sit down. Yo Dan. Can you bring Lindee a glass of water and some aspirin."

Danny came out the kitchen right away. "Montana…here. Take these." He said and he leaned over the couch and gently kissed her on the forehead." "Oh my God! My HEAD!" All three men had to laugh a little even with the situation with Jack that their Lindee had no knowledge of yet. "I guess" Nick said. with a laugh "You had quit a bit to drink last night."

"Messer got any eggs?" "Um Yeah. I think we do." Chris checked in the fridge. "Lindee I'm gonna go cook you some of Mom's famous eggs. Messer do you mind if I borrow your kitchen?" Chris asked. "No man you'll find everything you need to the right of the fridge." Nick was sitting on the couch and Lindsay went and put a pillow beside him and laid down. "Nicky tell Chris I'm not hungry. I feel sick!" "Nope Lind…you have to eat. Didn't we just talk about that yesterday?" He said sternly. "Montana your not leaving this apartment without eating something. You'll feel better ." Just then Chris came out of the kitchen. "Breakfast." They all sat at the table and each one of them made a point of watching Lindsay eat. "Feel better?" Nick asked. "A little." She looked at Danny. "Danny…whats going on?" They all looked at each other. "Montana…" Danny said with a long sign. He looked at Nick and Chris. "I can't." And with that he pushed himself away from the table and walked out of the room. Lindsay began to push away from the table to go after Danny and Nick grabbed her hand. "Honey, we need to talk to you." Lindsay looked at Chris and swallowed hard. "Where's Daddy?" Chris took a hold of her other hand as Danny came and stood in the entrance way and watched as her brothers broke the news to her.

"What? No. No." She whispered as they told her about their father's disappearance.

"Did Kelsey actually describe Cadence?" Lindsay got up and walked past Danny quickly. "Linds? What are you doing?" Danny asked. She went thru the bedroom went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Turned on the shower and yelled "I'll be ready to go in 20 minutes" and she hopped in. Danny looked at her brothers and said I'll be right back." "Knock, Knock!" Danny said. Lindsay didn't answer. "Come on Linds. What are doing?" "I'm getting ready for work. What do you think I'm doing?" She snapped. With that he left the room. He knew she needed some breathing room right at this very minute. "Guys. Why don't you go down to the station. I'll bring her down in a little while. We'll meet you there. I won't tell her anything else until we get there."

After Nick and Chris left Danny proceeded to walk into bedroom and laying on the bed in her robe with soaking wet hair was Lindsay crying. He walked over to her and laid beside her. "Danny, what if he killed my Dad? What am I gonna do? Danny. What am I gonna do?" Danny sat up and pulled her to him. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna find your Dad and put Cadence away for life. I promise. Okay." She shook her head. "I guess I better get dressed so we can get to work." She whispered. Danny shook his head "and I'll go take a shower."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Every officer in the NYC area had been informed of Monroe's father's disappearance.

Mac and the team were already assembled in Mac's office going thru the evidence when Danny and Lindsay arrived. Lindsay brothers were already there. She walked up to Mac

"Mac I wanna talk to Kelsey. Where is she?" "Lindsay we already talked to her." With tears in her eyes "Mac please just let me talk to her. Maybe…maybe she forgot something." Nick walked up to her as Danny stood by her side. "Lindee we already talked to her." "Nick…please." "Lindsay I'm telling you NO!" With that Lindsay turned around and left the office in tears.

While Adam was analyzing trace that Danny and Mac had collected from Sullivan's he came across a break in the case. He quickly ran to Mac's office. Mac was on the phone.

"Adam what's up?" Danny asked. As Danny was talking to Adam he didn't notice Lindsay listening to their conversation behind the door. "I was going over the trace you collected from Sullivan's and I found tobacco. It got me thinking. Only two warehouses in NYC house tobacco and one is about two blocks from Sullivan's." "Mac…we got a lead." Danny said. Just as Danny said that Stella came in. "Hey where's Lindsay off too in such a hurry?" "What? Chris said." Flack had left the room but he came back. "Where's Linds off too. What did you guys say to her? I saw her run out here when you were talking to Adam." "What?" Nick said. She heard you talking about the lead of Dad's whereabouts." "Oh my God!" Stella said. "We gotta find her." Stella pulled her phone out as everyone gathered their things and started heading out the door. "Mac she's not answering." "Damn it she's not gonna answer." Danny said.

Lindsay had pulled her gun from her holster and arrived at the warehouse where Adam believed her Dad was being held. She proceeded to go in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (REVISION)

Lindsay started to proceed into the warehouse that she suspected her father to be in. As she was about to enter her phone began to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and it said BONASARA. Lindsay turned her phone off. All of a sudden she felt weak, and dizzy. She put her hand to her head and said "NOT NOW!" Even though she wasn't feeling well she got herself together and proceeded to open the door. The door opened quietly. She walked in and saw tobacco all over the floor. "This has to be it." She whispered as she pulled out her gun.

The team had assembled together and outside the lab. Flack assembled a SWAT team and they all headed towards their destination. "Damn it!!!" Nick said. "Why would she do this?" "Nick you know how stubborn she is. You know she will stop at nothing until Dad is found." Chris said. Stella walked over to them. "You boys okay?" They both shook their heads. Chris looked over at Danny who looked worried sick. "It's Messer you should be worried about." "Yeah. He really loves her ya know." "Yeah. We do." Nick said.

Lindsay proceeded to investigate the warehouse. She noticed there was a set of stairs toward the back and noticed a faint light. She walked upstairs and saw a figure lying down on a bed. "Daddy?" she whispered. She got closer…. "Daddy?" She leaned over the figure and it wasn't her dad it was Daniel Cadence. He grabbed her by the throat and she dropped her gun because she was trying to pull his hands off of her. She was struggling to get out of his grasp. "How does it feel Lindsay? How does it feel to suffocate? I was suffocating in jail." With that he took her and threw her against the wall. She was choking and coughing. Trying to get up, she couldn't catch her breath. "Where is my father?" She whispered. He started laughing at her. "You want to see your father?" "In do time. In do time." He grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her up. She let out a faint scream. "Cadence let my Dad go. Please." She begged. He just laughed and smacked her across the face and she fell on the bed.

As Lindsay was upstairs Flack had SWAT get in position. "Mac…How do we want to proceed here?" he asked. "I want you and Danny to go in from the left. Nick, Chris you flank from the right. Hawkes…I have a feeling we are going to be needing some medical assistance. You stay here. Stella and I will stay out here and command." If we don't hear anything from you in 15 minutes SWAT's coming in.

Danny, Flack, Nick and Chris all entered from their positions. Danny tapped Flack on the shoulder and pointed to the top of the stairs. Both Nick and Chris noticed this too. Chris notices a back set of stairs and pointed that he would proceed up the back steps. Everyone had their weapons drawn. As they were approaching the stairs Nick heard a noise. He pointed to a closet just behind Chris. Nick opened the door and there in the closet lay their father. "Dad!" He whispered. Jack was having trouble breathing. Cadence had beat him pretty bad. "He's got Lindee upstairs. I heard them talking I think he hit her." "Okay Dad." "Go get her!" Was all Jack could say." "Don't worry Dad we're gonna get her." Chris said." Just as Chris said that they heard Lindsay "Daniel. Leave my father out of this. He has nothing to do with any of this. What do you want?" "What do I want? MMMM what do I want?" He bent down and looked directly in her eyes. "I want to watch you die." He then grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her close to him. "But first I want to do this. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. She bit him. Blood began to drip from his lip. "You little bitch!" he said and he threw her down on the bed again. She pushed him away. Struggling to get loose from his grasp "Let go of me!" Danny and Flack were running up the front steps as Nick and Chris were running up the back steps. She was making him angry. "Get off of me." She screamed. He then threw her to the floor. She hit the floor hard. She had landed on her gun. Her head hit a desk. Everything started to get foggy. She was struggling to stay conscious. "Lindsay!!" Danny yelled. "Lindsay!!" She could hear Danny yelling for her. She couldn't yell back. She knew she was loosing consciousness but before she did she grabbed the gun. She had it in her hand and placed it in her sleeve. She couldn't focus. She just laid there with her eyes closed and listened and the sounds of there voices became fainter and fainter.

Flack was the first up the complete flight of stairs. "Oh my God. Lindsay." Cadence tried to pick her up but Nick and Chris were right behind him. "GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" Nick said. Cadence started to laugh. "Nick, Chris to what do I owe this privilege? I have all of the Monroe's in one room. Well except for your father." Cadence was close to Lindsay. He too had a gun and had pulled it out from the back of his pants as he heard them approaching. He noticed that Flack and Danny both were trying to check on Lindsay. "Stay away or I will kill her." He said.

Mac, Stella and Hawkes were starting to get nervous. "What the hell's going on in there?" Hawkes questioned. They were beginning to pace nervously. Mac had the SWAT prepare to go in. They began to enter the building.

"Cadence. She's hurt. Just let me check on her. She's bleeding." Danny said. "No Detective Messer. You stay away from her." Nick and Chris started to yell at Cadence. "Let Danny check on her. She could have a concussion." Chris said. "Detective Flack. You. You can check on her." Danny gave Flack a look and shook his head. "First you have to put your gun down." "Okay." He walked over and bent down next to Lindsay. "Lindsay? Lindsay can you hear me?" She didn't respond. He gently shook her. As he was doing that he noticed bruises forming on her neck. He looked up at Cadence. "Cadence what the hell did you do to her?" He yelled. Cadence was getting upset. "I was showing her what it feels like to suffocate. NOW Get up!" He said waving his gun. "Get away from her NOW." "You SON OF A BITCH" Flack said. Before Flack stood up he gently touched her forehead where she was cut and brushed her hair out of her face." As Flack began to get up Lindsay started to stir. "Daddy?" she whispered. Cadence then proceeded to lift Lindsay to her feet. His arm around her neck. She was a disoriented. Blood dripping down the left side of her face. "Now everyone get out of our way and the two of us are gonna walk out of here." Cadence said as he held the gun to Lindsay's head." Lindsay couldn't focus. "My head!" She said. "Please Daniel let me go." "SHUT UP!" He said as he began dragging her down the main stairs. As he was dragging her down the stairs she remembered she had her gun and she pulled it out of her sleeve.

All SWAT members had entered the warehouse. Mac had seen Lindsay's Dad lying on the floor over near the back set of steps. "Hawkes, Stella, its Jack." They all ran over to him. "Jack". Hawkes said. He tried to sit up. "My daughter. Where's my daughter?" Mac began to speak. "Jack we are working on getting her out." "No Mac she's upstairs with that maniac." We know that Jack. Your sons, Danny and Flack will get her out. She'll be okay.

As Mac and Stella were trying to reassure Jack that Lindsay would be okay they heard footsteps coming from the back stairs. Nick and Chris came running down. Followed by Danny and Flack. "Mac. He's got her. He's gonna kill her." Danny yelled. Just as Danny was yelling every member of SWAT had pulled their guns. Candence had gotten to the last step with Lindsay.

"CADENCE DROP YOUR WEAPON!!" It was Mac's voice that demanded he drop his weapon. He came to a dead stop. We have you surrounded. One move and SWAT will take you down. "Well I guess this is it. This is the end of the road." He started to turn Lindsay to face him. Say goodbye to your family Lindsay. Still quite disoriented she began to turn she pulled out of his grasp. She then pulled her gun from her sleeve. She pointed it right at his chest. "Where's... where's my father?" She cried. He was shocked and began to laugh still waving his gun at her. "Lindsay you would never shoot me." She wasn't aware of those surrounding her. She pulled the trigger and shot right above his head. "WHERE'S MY FATHER?" Danny and Flack were shocked she pulled the trigger. SWAT still had their weapons drawn. "Where's my father?" Jack called out to her. "Lindee I'm right here." She thought she was hearing things. "WHERE'S MY FATHER?" Danny and Flack had begun to approach her. Mac had given SWAT the signal to stand down as Danny was approaching from the right and Flack was approaching her from the left. Both with their weapons drawn on Cadence. "Montana. Look at me." He saw she had tears flowing down her face. "Danny" she looked at him. Gun still on Cadence. "Where's my father?" "He's right over there." She started to shake her head. "No. He killed him." "No Montana he didn't." Lindsay started crying hysterically. "Yes, yes he did. I went upstairs to get him and he wasn't there. When I went to the bed it was him. Not Daddy." "Danny " she cried "what did he do to my Dad?"

Nick and Chris were watching their sister. Hearts breaking because she was so incoherent. She couldn't comprehend that her Dad was behind her being attended to by Hawkes. "Cadence don't make move or I'll blow your head off right now!" Flack said. With that threat Cadence knew it was over and he dropped his weapon. Lindsay still had her gun drawn on him. "Montana. Would I lie to you?" She was looking at with questioning eyes. "No" "Your right. I would never lie to you." As Danny was talking to her Flack went and stood beside her and gently placed his hands on top of hers. "Lindsay…" she turned and looked at Flack. "Look behind me. Your Dad is with Sheldon." "No." she said voice shaking looking directly at Cadence. Don gently put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. "Linds. Look at me. I promise I wouldn't lie to you either. It's okay. Just look behind me and give me the gun." She was shaking. Lindsay looked behind Don and saw her Dad with Sheldon. She looked up at Don and she immediately let go of the gun. "Daddy." She just stood there and shook. "It's okay. Lindsay." Don said. Danny walked up to her and grabbed her by the hands as Flack walked away and immediately placed Cadence under arrest. She looked up at Danny who gently stroked her face. He wiped some of the blood away. She was a little wobbly on her feet and he walked her over to her family. Sheldon had gotten Jack to his feet. "Daddy." She cried. "I thought he killed you." She cried and she ran into his arms. "It's okay Sweetheart. I'm okay." "Now what about you?" She just leaned into her Dad and wouldn't let go.

Chris and Nick watched their father and sister together. They were relieved that both were safe. Stella and Mac walked up to them. "Thank god it's over." Stella said. "Sheldon walked over to Lindsay and her father. "Lindsay. I need to check your head." She looked at him with a questioning look.and the looked at her Dad. "It's okay. Let him check your head." Sheldon sat her down and looked at the cut on her head and looked into her eyes she was still a bit shaky. Danny was sitting beside her. "We need to get both of them to the hospital. I want to have Jack checked out for dehydration and I think he may have a few broken ribs and I think Lindsay's in shock and she may have a concussion." Sheldon had Nick and Chris help Jack and he went back over to Lindsay. "Lindsay honey. There are two ambulances outside and I want to get you and your Dad to the hospital alright." She just looked at him. "Okay." She shook her head. Nick and Chris led Jack to the ambulance as Danny and Sheldon led Lindsay to the other one.

While boarding the ambulance Jack called to Danny. "Danny." Danny walked over to Jack. "Yes sir." "Take care of my daughter." Danny just looked at Jack. "I will sir. There is nothing in this world I would rather do." Flack had sent Cadence to the precinct with 2 other officers and he came over to check on Jack and Lindsay. "Young man." Jack said. "You helped my daughter. Thank You!" Flack just shook his head. Chris and Nick shook his hand. "Thank you!" They both said. Flack shook both their hands and said "She's like my little sister. I know how you feel." "Dan…you going to the hospital with her?" "Yeah!" "I'll catch up after I process Cadence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Upon arrival to the hospital Lindsay and her father were admitted right away. Jack Monroe was taken directly to x-ray while Lindsay was being thoroughly examined. Danny tried to go into the room with her but the nurses made him stay outside. Lindsay's brothers and Danny were waiting patiently in the waiting room. Back at the station Flack and Mac were interrogating Daniel Cadence.

"Why Detective Monroe?" Flack asked. "Why not!" Cadence said. "Look here you sick son of a bitch…" Flack said as he pulled Cadence up from his chair. "Flack!" Mac yelled. "Let him go…NOW!" Flack took Cadence and threw him back in his chair. "Cadence we are not playing your game here. Why did you go after Det. Monroe and her father?" "Revenge!" Cadence said. "After she put me in prison…I lost my family. Not by death but by…shame. My family has disowned me. I have no family because of her. I felt like I was suffocating. I wanted her to feel the same way." "That's why you tried to strangle her at the warehouse?" Flack said. "That little bitch doesn't deserve a family. She made me loose my family. I, I just wanted her to know what it feels like to loose someone that means everything to you. Your parents; and since her Mother already passed I wanted to take her Father away." Mac slammed his hand down on the table and got in Cadence's face. "She didn't make you loose your family you did that all by yourself. I am quite sure that your parents didn't raise you to be a homicidal maniac!" "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" With that two uniformed officers came in and took Cadence into lockup.

As Flack and Mac were finishing up Stella and Hawkes came in. "We going to the hospital. "Yeah" both Flack and Mac answered.

Back at the hospital Dr. Patrick Lawrence came out from Lindsay's examination room. "Jack and Lindsay Monroe's family?" Dr. Lawrence said. With that Danny, Nick and Chris all began to walk over. As they were approaching the Doctor Stella, Mac, Hawkes and Flack came in. "How is are they Doctor?" Nick said. "Ahhhhhhhh well Ms. Monroe seems to be in shock. She has a serious concussion. There is a tremendous amount of bruising around her neck but that actually looks worse than it is. I would like to keep her overnight for observation. Also she's very pale I want to run some tests on her. She seems fatigued." What about her Dad?" Do you have any information on him Mac asked?" "Ah yeah. A few crack ribs. Dehydration. We have given him some intrevenious fluids. He'll be released tonight. He'll be sore for a few weeks. I'll send him home with some pain medication" "Thank You Dr." "Your welcome." "Can we see them?" Danny asked. "Yes. Make it short for Ms. Monroe okay!" "Yes Doctor." "Room 103 for Ms. Monroe and 105 for Mr. Monroe."

Danny quickly made his way to room 103 where he found Lindsay with her father. She was sitting up in bed and he was sitting on the side stroking her hair. "Lindee…why whould you put yourself in harms way like that?" "Daddy. I didn't want him to take you away from me. I couldn't let him kill you." "Sweetheart. I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around" Danny gently knocked on the door and slowly walked over. "Jack, now I'm the one that supposed to protect her." "Danny" she whispered. He walked over to the other side and gently stroked her cheek. "Danny, I was so scared!" "So was I baby. So was I." He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Doctor says Jack you get to go, but Lindsay has to stay overnight for observation." "What? I don't wanna stay here I wanna go home." Everyone started to proceed into the room. "Doctor's orders Lindee." Chris said. "You can't make me stay." "Yes we can." You don't get a choice." Nick said as he walked over and took her hand and kissed it. You scared the hell out of all of us. Why would you take off like that without backup. You know better." "Nick…DON'T lecture me! You would have done the same thing." "Yes I would have but I am str…"

"Don't say it…Nick" "Linds…calm down" Danny said. Lindsay started to get teary-eyed. "Honey…why don't we go and let you get some rest." Lindsay shook her head and just looked at her Dad. "Daddy…are you sure your okay?" "I've dealt with worse injuries. Right now you are my main concern. Please listen and don't argue with the Doctor. He just wants to make sure your okay. Okay." She whispered "Okay." "I love you Daddy!" she said and hugged him. "I love you too!" Chris came over and gave Lindsay a kiss on the forehead. "I Love you Lindee." Then Nick came over and gently kissed his sister on the cheek. "I Love you Lindee" She looked at both her brothers and said I love you too."

After things settled with her Dad and brothers Stella came up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank God your okay." All the men stood and watched as Stella and Lindsay hugged. Mac, and Flack came over. "Lindsay…you have the next few days off. Got it!" She just smiled." "Get some rest." Flack then came over and sat down on the bed. "Linds…" she started to tear up "Don…Thank you for…" she leaned over and hugged him. "Shhhhh I love you. You know that right you're like my little sister. I would do anything for you." "I love you too." He gently kissed her on the head and started out the door. "Dann-o take care of her." "Will do." Sheldon was the last one of team in the room. He walked to the bottom of Lindsay's bed and grabbed her chart. "Linds…you haven't been taking very good care of yourself for awhile now." Lindsay just started to look out the window. "What are you talking about?" Danny asked. "Lindsay hasn't been eating. That's why she's so fatigued. "Linds. Why?" "I just haven't been feeling good." "Lindsay is it possible your pregnant?" "Sheldon!" "Lindsay are you pregnant?" Danny shockingly asked?" With a shakey voice. "I think I am." Danny started pacing back and forth rubbing the back of his neck. "Lindsay…what the hell were you thinking tonight. You went out and risked your life and possibly the life of our child. Why? Why would you do that.?" He asked raising his voice at her. She kind of jumped when he started yelling at her. "Danny… we don't know for sure. Let's see what the Doctor has to say before you chastise her." "What? She risked her life tonight.." "Yeah for my father!" She yelled. Her heart rate started to go up and the monitor started to go faster. "Alright Danny. She can't handle this tonight. Let's calm down. She doesn't need the stress." Danny shook his head in agreement. "Alright." Danny picked up Lindsay's left hand and kissed it. "Montana, I love you. I'm gonna go home, get cleaned up and then I'm coming back to spend the night."

She shook her head once again and said "I love you too." "Sheldon can you stay here in case Dr. Lawrence comes back until I get back?" "Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On Danny's way home he called Flack. "Flack" "What are you doing? Can you meet me at my place?" "Sure. What's up? Is it about Linds?" "Uh yeah?"

Danny got home got cleaned up got a few things together for Lindsay and a few things for himself. Flack knocked at the door and walked in. "Going somewhere man?" "Yeah. I'm staying at the hospital with Linds." "What's up." "Lindsay might be pregnant. We're waiting for her test results." Flack's eyes about popped out of his head.

"What? I know she's not been herself lately. Really pushing herself. How do you feel about it?" "I don't know. I mean if she is we'll deal with it. Right now I am pissed at her. She risked her life knowing she might be pregnant. Why, why would she do that Man." "Danny she wasn't thinking about herself. All she was thinking about was her Dad."

"I know. I know. Why wouldn't she tell me. Why wouldn't she ask me to go with her. Let me help her." "I don't know man. That's a question you are gonna have to ask her. But you have to remember she wasn't thinking about herself. Just her father. You can't get angry with her for wanting to protect her family. Isn't that one of the qualities in her you love. She puts everyone else first." "Yeah except for our baby!" "I gotta go man. Sheldon's waiting at the hospital with her." Danny and Flack shook hands as they both walked out the door. "Be gentle with her Danny. Don't cause her anymore stress. She's been through enough." "I know. I know."

Back at the hospital Sheldon was sitting in Lindsay's room waiting for Dr. Lawrence. She had fallen asleep. Just as Danny had arrived Dr. Lawrence had entered the room. He shook both Danny and Sheldon's hands. "Well Doc. How's our girl doing?" Hawkes asked. "Well I should wait to speak with Lindsay herself but since Danny is her emergency contact and I assume boyfriend I can tell you that her test came back as I expected. Lindsay began to stir. "Hey baby. Dr. Lawrence is here. He needs to talk to you?" Lindsay started to sit up. She had some pain in her abdomen but didn't say anything. "How are you feeling Lindsay?" Dr. Lawrence asked. "Fine." "Lindsay. I have the results of your tests. Did you know that you are about 4 weeks pregnant?" Lindsay looked at Danny and then down at her hands. "I thought I might be." "Danny's the father?" "Yes." "Have you been nauseous? Vomiting?" "Yes." "What? Lindsay when have you been getting sick? I never heard you or seen you get sick." That's because it only started about 2 weeks ago and we've been working different shifts and haven't seen each other very much." "Dectective Messer, please calm down. I need to ask her a few more questions. Have you been able to keep liquids down?" "Some of the time. Why?" "Well your blood work shows ketones (keytones) in you system these are not good for the baby. If you don't take care of yourself you'll end up back here hooked up to an IV. This is serious. You must take care of yourself. Eat small meals. Drink – small sips at a time You can not NOT eat or drink." "Lindsay, this is serious. You can't afford stress either" Sheldon said." "Lindsay I'm gonna let you go home tomorrow and I want you to get in touch with your OB/Gyn ASAP." Lindsay shook her head and said "I will Doctor."

Danny started pacing back and forth. He walked outside the room and Lindsay got teary eyed. Hawkes walked over to her and touched her hand. "I'll be right back. He walked out of the room and found Danny leaning up against the wall. "What the hell are we gonna do Hawkes?" He was a nervous wreck. "Dan. You gotta keep it together. She can't see you like this. You need to be strong for her. She can't take the stress. Do you understand?" "Hawkes. She's was out running and knew she wasn't feeling good. She went in search of her Dad and knew she might be pregnant. What's the hell's wrong with her?" "Get yourself together man. She wasn't thinking about a baby. That was the last thing on her mind. Since all this started all she could think about was everyone worrying about her and then with what happened to her Dad." "You did a blood test on her. Why didn't you pick up on her pregnancy?" "I wasn't looking for it." As Danny and Hawkes were talking Lindsay came around the corner. "Danny! This is not Sheldon's fault. DON'T you dare blame him." "Montana….what are you doing out of bed?" She looked up at both of them. "I, I just wanted to talk to you Danny. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She started to cry and Danny pulled her to him. "Come here. Shhhh. We'll get through this. Come on. Let's get you back to bed." As they were walking Lindsay got another sharp pain in her abdomen. She stopped abruptly. "Linds? Linds? Are you okay?" Hawkes asked. She became pale instantly. "No. Sheldon…what's happening?" Danny quickly picked her up and got her to her bed and Hawkes pushed the on-call button. "We need Dr. Lawrence in here immediately!"

It had been quite some time when Dr. Lawrence came out from examining Lindsay. He had made Danny and Hawkes leave the room. Hawkes tried to stay but Dr. Lawrence told him it might make her uncomfortable. "Detectives." "Dr. Lawrence how is she? What's going on? "Danny asked. "Well, we had to sedate her. Right now everything is fine but if she continues to have the stress that she is under affect her she will lose this baby." "Danny if I send her home tomorrow are you gonna be able to be there for her without causing more stress?" "Doc." "Danny you can't lecture her and ask her why she did what she did. I am sure she feels guilty enough!" Sheldon said. "I promise Doc. I will take care of her. Do what ever I have to do to make sure she and the baby are both healthy." "That's what I wanted to hear. She's out for the night we will monitor both her and the baby. Go get some well deserved sleep and come back in the morning. I will have her discharge papers ready." "Thank you Doctor." Sheldon said. "Yeah thanks Doc." Danny said.

Danny and Sheldon left the hospital. Sheldon was going back to the lab he told Danny that he would tell Mac and Stella what was going on. Danny was on his way to tell Lindsay's father and brothers. He had called Flack as soon as he left the hospital parking lot and let him know too.

Knock, knock, knock. "Who is it?" Nick asked? "Danny Messer" "Hey man what's up?" Chris asked as he opened the door to their hotel room. "How's you Dad?" "Good. He's lying down in the other room." "Can you get him? We need to talk." "So talk." Jack Monroe said. "Sit down Danny. What's troubling you?" "Ummmmmmmm, well after you left the hospital, they ran a few tests on Lindsay. You know she hasn't been feeling well and she hasn't been eating or drinking very much." "Danny are you trying to tell me that my daughter is pregnant?" "Yes." "So what are your intentions Messer are you gonna make an honest woman out of my sister?" Nick asked. "You don't even have to ask that question Nick. You know I will. I love her." Danny was getting frustrated. "Dan is there something you're not telling us? Are Lindee and the baby okay?" "Um that is why I came here tonight. She's in a real fragile state right now. She can't have any stress. The Doctor says that if she is under any more stress she could lose the baby."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack I just want you to know. All of you to know that I will keep Lindsay safe and keep our baby safe. I will do what ever it takes to make sure she's okay. I promise." Jack walked over and gave Danny a hug. "Welcome to the family son. I wouldn't want my daughter with anyone else. I know you will take care of her." Danny got a little teary eyed. "I will Jack."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lindsay was released from the hospital and given instructions from the Doctor. Cadence was in prison and before Lindsay's family left Danny did what he had promised to do and made an honest woman out of Lindsay. Mac had a very good friend that was was a District Justice and he married Lindsay and Danny in a small ceremony later that week. Danny's parents were there and so was the team. Lindsay's father and brothers had packed up their things and said goodbye. Her brothers made Danny promise to take good care of their sister. Danny and Lindsay were now husband and wife.

It was now 15 months later and Danny and Lindsay's son was not 6 months old. They had named him Antonio Jackson Messer after both Lindsay and Danny's fathers. They called him Jack too.

After Cadence had gone to prison things had gone back to normal. Lindsay had gone back to work when Jack turned 3 months and Danny's mother came into the city everyday to stay with her grandson. She was ecstatic about him he was her first grandchild. He had piercing blue eyes just like his Daddy and brown curly hair just like his mommy. His Nona was in love with him. On nights which Lindsay was on call Angelina Messer would pack up her grandson and take him home to her home. Mac made sure that Lindsay would only be on call at night every other week and during that week it would only be 2 nights.

Adam and Lindsay were going over some evidence and he noticed that she seemed distracted. "Alright Linds. What's up?" She looked up at Adam. "MMMM?" "What's up you seem very distracted?" "Oh I don't know. I've really been missing home lately. Especially my Dad and brothers." Flack had been walking by when he heard what Lindsay had said. Flack had an idea and immediately went to find Danny.

Danny and Flack had been talking and they both knew that Lindsay was feeling a little down. Stella had said that it may have been the baby blues. She was especially down when her Dad had came to visit and had to go home again. Flack had told Danny that his cousin had recently bought a farm in upstate NY and he boarded horses there. "Dan…Tim said to bring her up for the weekend she can ride and do whatever she wants to do." Danny had made arrangements with him mom to keep Jack for 2 nights. Then he made arrangements for with Mac for Lindsay and himself to have the next two days off.

Danny went and found Lindsay working in the lab. She was actually finishing up her findings on the case she and Adam were working on. "Montana…." "Hey" "What are ya doin?" "Just finishing up why?" "Flack has a surprise for you?" "A surprise for me" "Yeah; what do you say we get out of here, go home and change." "Change? What for." Just as Lindsay said that Flack came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Just go home with Danny and dress for the outdoors." Flack said kissing her quickly on the cheek. "Flack?" "Linds I promise you, you are gonna love it." "Danny what about Jack?" "Don't worry about Jack. Mom and Dad are keeping him for the next 2 nights. Now let's get going." "I'll be there in 45 minutes." Flack said.

Lindsay and Danny arrived home to find Jack and Angelina getting ready to leave. "Lindsay honey we waited to say goodbye. Say goodbye to Mommy honey. Tell her to go and have fun." Lindsay and Angelina just smiled at each other. "Come here baby. This wasn't Mommy's idea." She said looking at Danny. Danny walked over and kissed his son on the head. "Jack tell Mommy she needs to take some time for herself and that Nona and Pop will take good care of you." As Danny was talking Jack clapped his hands and smiled at his mother. As Angelina was leaving with Jack, Flack walked in.

"Hi Angelina." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Donnie for taking care of my daughter-in-law. She needs this." "I know she does. Hey buddy." Jack started to wave bye-bye." "You boys take good care of her!" "We will!" They both said in unison.

Lindsay looked at them all and said what are you all up too?" She kissed her baby. "Mommy loves you!!" Jack grabbed Lindsay face and kissed her. (Only the way a baby would kiss. A wet sloppy one.)

Lindsay and Danny got ready she had tried to get out of Flack where they were going but wouldn't cave and tell her. They had went and changed their clothes and packed for the outdoors. "Montana, You ready?." "Ready." Both Danny and Flack looked at Lindsay as she walked out into the living room and smiled. "Linds. You look adorable." Yeah ya do." Flack agreed. She had on a cream colored sweater with a cream colored sleeveless jacket and a winter headband on her head that would cover her ears from the chilly air, jeans and cowboy boots." "Thank you boys." She said with a big smile." "Now where are we going?" "Still not telling you." Don said as he opened the door to the Chevy Avalanche.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As they were driving Lindsay was just admiring the scenery out the window. "So Montana…some view huh." She looked at Danny and smiled.

"Don tell me where were going!" "Can't Linds. Sorry. I can say that you will be pleasantly surprised though." "Alright. How longs the drive then?" "About 3 hours." Danny said. "Well then I'm just gonna close my eyes for a little." Lindsay said. Danny turned around and looked at her. "You okay?" "Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night." "Well then just relax Linds and I'll tell you when we get there." "K" she said.

Danny and Flack talked the whole way about work, family, wives, girlfriends. "You're one lucky man Dan-o!" Danny looked back at Lindsay who was clutching a blanket in the back seat sound asleep. "Yeah I know. I don't know what I'd do without her." "She havin nightmares again?" "I don't know. She hasn't been wakin me up. I hope not." The last incident with Cadence really took a toll on her. She had nightmares every night for about a month and a half. It took a toll on both of us."

"Linds. Linds." Flack said. "Wake up." He was gently shaking her. "mmmmmmmm…Where's Danny. We stopped to get gas and he went to get some coffee." "What time is it?" "Well I suggest you stay awake…your surprise is just up the road." As Flack and Lindsay were talking Danny got back in the car and handed each one of them a cup of coffee. "Thank you." Lindsay said tiredly. "Montana. You look a little pale. Your not coming down with something are ya." "I'm just tired Danny." Flack listened to their conversation and looked at Lindsay in the rear view mirror. "You do look pale Linds." "Thank you Flack for your concern. I'm fine. So…..what's my surprise?" "Well take a look to your left." When Lindsay looked out the window she saw about 10 horses. "Don! What are doing here?" Flack put the car in park and they all got out. Lindsay didn't even hesitate to go right over to the horses in the pasture. Flack's cousin came out of the stables and went over to them. "Tim. This is Danny and over there is his wife Lindsay. She's from Montana right? Tim asked Danny. "Montana come here. Lindsay came over and one of the horses just happened to follow her. Tim laughed. "Hi Lindsay. You grew up around horses didn't you? Lindsay laughed. "This one behind you is Duncan. Seems he has a little crush on you." Lindsay turned around and Duncan had his face hovering over Lindsay's shoulder. Danny stepped back. He was a little leery. He's yours for the next couple days." "What?" Lindsay said gently stroking Duncan's face. "I can take him out and ride him?" "Yep. Tim said. I assume you know how to saddle up. So I am leaving him in your care." Lindsay ran over and hugged Flack. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. She looked up at Tim…Thank you!!" "Hey what about me?" Danny said. "Thank you." She said and gently kissed him. "Come on Duncan let's go saddle up."

"What about you guys?" You ride Tim asked. "Not really no." "Me neither. Flack said. "Well there are 2 dirtbikes in the barn over there and 2 ATV's. The horses don't mind them you can ride with Lindsay while she's on Duncan. As Tim spoke Lindsay came out of the stable all saddled up. "I'm ready." She said as she gently tapped Duncan's sides and they ran off into the pasture. Danny and Flack were both mesmerized when they saw here ride. They had no idea she could ride like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lindsay had been riding for over 2 hours now. Don and Danny had decided to go back after about and hour and 1/2. Danny had asked Lindsay to make sure she would be back in an hour. She told him she would. 

It was approximately and hour later and Lindsay still had not returned. "Dan-o – where's your wife. I'm getting hungry. Thought we'd cook out." "I don't know I asked her to come back in an hour. She agreed." "We'll give her a few more minutes before we go jumpin to conclusions. Did you try her cell?" 

Lindsay was riding Duncan and lost all track of time. She was on her way back to the ranch when all of a sudden she became really dizzy. She tried to shake it off but she was becoming more dizzy by the second. She felt like she was gonna pass out. She decided to get down off of Duncan. She thought maybe if she walked around a bit she might feel better. While she was trying to steady herself she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it and answered it just as a wave of nausa took over. "Da-n-ny?" 

Danny got a look of panic on his face. "Linds? What is it? Are you okay?" Flack was talking to his cousin Tim when they both heard Danny's concerned voice. "Is Linds alright?" "Lindsay…talk to me!" "Danny…I don't feel very well. I'm can hardly stand up. I don't know what's wrong with me." "Where are you baby?" "Danny…please my head. You have to come and get me. I think I'm gonna pass out." Flack have Tim get the ATV's ready Linds is really sick. We have to find her." "Linds honey don't hang up. I'm having Don get a trace on your phone. "I heard you Dan. Calling Mac right now." 

Mac and Stella were processing some fibers and Sheldon had just walked into the lab as Mac's cell began to ring. "Taylor" "Mac it's Don. Listen I don't have time to talk. I need you to put out a GPS signal on Lindsay's phone." "Will do right now! Stel I need a GPS on Lindsay's phone immediately." "Got it." "Mac what is it?" Sheldon asked. "I don't know." "I have a bad feeling Mac. We need to get to that Ranch." Sheldon said. 

"Let's go!"

Danny was pacing back and forth. "Mac's got a location. She approximately 2 – 2 ½ miles in that direction." "ATV's are ready to go." Tim said. "I'll go on horse back cover the horse trails." Flack looked over at Danny who looked extremely on edge. "We'll find her. She's gonna be fine. - We're burning daylight lets go." Danny shook his head and jumped on his ATV. They lined up with Tim who was on horseback. This is the direction we need to go in. She could be anywhere with in a 2 – 2 ½ mile radius. 

I have some water with me she may need it. She may be dehydrated. As they were getting ready to set off Duncan came running out of the path. "Oh my God." Tim said. 

"That's Duncan." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Duncan-come here boy

"Duncan-come here boy!" Tim said. Flack looked at Danny who was in shock. "Great she's on foot. How the hell we gonna find her?" Flack asked Tim. Danny started off on his ATV…"We won't stop until she is safe." Tim said. "Do you still have the GPS tracking her? As we approach the 2 mile mark see if your contact can point us in the exact direction." Tim said. And with that they both took off after Danny who was already moving.

They spaced out about 500 ft from each other in 3 straight lines. After seemed to be hours but was only 10 to 15 minutes Flacks phone began to ring. "Flack… its Mac – her cell signal is showing she is about 1 mile from where your gps is showing you. Go Northeast. We are on our way." "Mac says to go about 1 mile – northeast."

Lindsay was lying on the ground not moving. She had tried to get up but she felt like she couldn't move. The pain in her head was making her sick. She was fading in and out she though she could hear footsteps from a horse. She thought it was Duncan. "Don, Danny over here!" Tim yelled. "Lindsay can you hear me? Its Don's cousin Tim."

Danny and Flack dropped their dirtbikes and came running. "Danny?" "Montana. OMG!!" "Dan…look how pale she is. We need to get her to a Doctor." Flack said.

"Danny" she whispered. "My head. Please my head. The pain it's making me sick."

"Hold on baby." "Flack calls Sheldon. Ask him what we can do?" Flack proceeded to call Mac. "Mac I need Doc now. Is he with you?" "Yeah he's right here." "Flack what's going on?" "Linds says her head hurts so bad its making her sick. She's very pale. We are at least 3 miles away and she doesn't seem to be able to get up due to the pain. What can we do for her?" "Ask Tim what types of medications they have back at the farm anything for a migraine?" "Migraine are you sure?" "Flack just ask. I'm not there your there. From what you are describing I am 99 sure that is what she has." "Tim do you have any type of medication back at the farm for migraines?" "I have Mindy's pack here. She has prescription Topamax in it. She gets really bad headaches and keeps them in her bag at all times." Danny just looked at Flack. "Flack I heard Tim. Make her take 2. She is gonna fight you but make her take them." "Hawkes says to give Lindsay 2. He said she won't want to take them because she feels so sick but you have to force her….Hawkes I will call you back. Tell Mac to get her soon. Make sure you have your Doc's kit man. She does not look good at all."

Danny tried to sit Lindsay up. "NO! Danny my head. Please don't touch me. I can't even open my eyes." "Here Danny…heres the medicine." Tim said. "Baby I have to sit you up so you can take this medicine." "No I can't. I feel so sick." "Hawkes said you have too." Flack came over to help Danny. He tried to give Lindsay some water. "Please I can't my head is making me sick." "Linds…Please so we can get you back to the farm. Danny wants to get you back so you can lie down. All you have to do is open your mouth and swallow. Can you do that for me?" Lindsay shook her head and tears started to run down her face. "Don…please make the pain go away" "That is what we are trying to do Doll." Danny was getting fidity. "Come on Lindee. Open up and swallow. The pain will go away soon if you take the medicine. "Okay. She took the medicine and felt like she was gonna throw up.

They sat in the field for quite awhile. While Danny and Flack sat with Lindsay Tim had gone back to his house and told his wife Mindy what had happened. Mindy told him to take the SUV and bring her back in that. Mindy also said she would get their rooms ready so they could put Lindsay to bed as soon as they got back. Mindy felt bad for Lindsay even though they haven't met yet. She knew exactly how she was feeling.

It was about 45 minutes later and Tim arrived back with their SUV. Lindsay could finally sit up on her own but she still felt really sick. "Honey…let's get you into the truck and get you back to the farm. Sheldon's on his way." Danny said.

Lindsay was really wobbly on her feet. "Here Dan. You drive her back to the ranch and Donnie and I will bring back the bikes." Tim handed Danny the keys and Flack helped Lindsay get in the car. "Baby…you okay." Danny asked as he looked at her while he was driving. She kept her eyes closed. "I'm sorry." She said. Danny reached over and gently touched her face. "Shhhhhhhhh. We'll talk later." They arrived back at the ranch and Danny got Lindsay out of the car and Mindy showed him where she could lay down.

Danny helped her into her pj's and Mindy made sure all of the blinds were down and that the room was pitch dark and with that they left the room.

Tim and Flack arrived back at the house. "Danno…how is she?" Flack asked. "Well I think that she is feeling a little better. Not a lot but a little she's asleep." "She'll be out for hours with the Topamax." As they were talking Mindy came around the corner. "Mindy!" "Don! How are you?" "I'm good" They both said in unison.

Everyone was a little on edge wondering why Lindsay had suddenly fallen ill. She had not complained at all of not feeling well. Earlier Danny and Flack had both pointed out that she didn't look well. Danny was wracking his brain.

About an hour later, Mac, Stella and Sheldon arrived. Sheldon with his Doctor's bag in hand. They all exchanged pleasantries and then Sheldon began to ask Danny some questions. Danny told him what he knew and they Danny and Sheldon proceeded to go and check on Lindsay. She was still asleep. Sheldon turned on a very dim lamp.

"She does look pale Danny. How long do you think she was not feeling well?" "Doc I swear to God she never mentioned anything about not feeling well. No headache. Nothin." As they were talking Lindsay began to stir. She saw both men hovering over her. She stretched a little and gently smiled. "Hi" she said. "Hey Linds. How are you feeling?" Sheldon asked. "Ummmmmmmm my head doesn't hurt as much. Why do you think my head hurt so bad? I never in my life had a headache like that Sheldon."

"Well have you changed your diet lately?" "No" "How about any new meds?" "Um yeah my OB/Gyn changed my pill?" She told Sheldon the name of her prescription and he asked her if he could see the bottle. "Yeah it's in my purse." Danny went and got the prescription out of her purse. "I'll bring it back." Sheldon went and called his good friend that is an OB/Gyn and began talking to the Doctor about the side effects of the medication.

Danny sat on the bed with Lindsay. "I was so worried about you! I thought maybe you had an aneurism or something." She gently leaned into him. "I'm sorry I ruined the day. You and Don had a perfect day planned and I ruined it." "Stop it. You did nothing of the kind. You just scared the hell out of all of us. That's all." He gently kissed her on the forehead. Just then Sheldon came in. "Linds. I talked to a very good friend of mine an OB/Gyn and we both agree that you need to immediately stop taking this med. Severe migraines are one of the side effects." "Sheldon what am I supposed to do until I get a new prescription." He laughed. "Ummmmmm abstinence." They all laughed. Lindsay then proceeded to put a hand to her head. "Dan she should go back to sleep. Make her stay in bed until morning. She's still not gonna be herself for a day or two with the kind of headache she had." "K" said Dan. "Back to sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Danny got Lindsay settled he went out to the kitchen and helped Tim and his wife clean everything up. Danny must have had some crazy look on his face because when Flack walked in and sat at the table where Mac and Sheldon had been sitting he had noticed Danny's demeanor. "Buddy what are you thinking? You look like you got something on your mind." Danny took his right hand and wiped his face. "Doc…last time Linds got pregnant she didn't feel to good. You don't think she is pregnant do you?"

Sheldon looked him right in the eye "That could be why she's not feeling well. She really didn't respond well to the 1st pregnancy. I'd say it's a real possibility."

Danny just shook his head. "I'm gonna go to bed. I've got a lot of thinking to do."

Flack just laughed. "What do you have to think about Messer? You already have a kid; what's one more?" "Shut it Flack!" Mac stood up and tapped Danny gently on the shoulder. "Danny don't stress yourself out. You don't know for sure yet." Just as Mac was talking Stella came in. "We better get going. Early shift tomorrow. What are you guys talking about?" "Dan here is a nervous wreck." Hawkes said. "Why?" "He thinks Linds might be expecting again." Stella gasped. "Oh my God! Danny that would be so wonderful." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I can see you with a little Lindsay." Danny just shook his head. Just as Stella let Danny go Mac and Hawkes came back after collecting their things. "Danny you might want to go get Linds a test. I don't want her taking anymore medicine just in case. It could be harmful to the fetus if she is." "What if she still has a headache?" Danny asked. "While you are picking up a pregnancy test get some Tylenol. She can take that. If she's not pregnant then she can take the meds I gave her." They shook hands and both shook their heads. "Thanks a lot Doc for coming. Thanks Mac, Stella for coming too." "What are friends for?" Sheldon said. And with that they left.

Danny explained to Flack, Tim and Mindy what was going on. Mindy suggested that she take Danny to the drug store. She even told him she would pick out the pregnancy test. Flack stayed behind with Tim incase Lindsay woke up. Danny didn't want her to panick. While on the way to the drug store Danny called his mom and explained what was going on. She told him he better take care of her daughter in-law. "I will Mom. I promise!" "Give Jack hugs and kisses for us." He said. "Don't you worry about Jack you just make sure your wife is taken care of honey. We LOVE YOU!!" "Love you too! Mom."

About an hour later Danny and Mindy returned from the drug store with double pack pregnancy test and some Tylenol. "She wake up?" "Nah man. I checked on her and she is sound asleep." Thanks man." "No problem." Well Tim, Mindy its been one hell of a day I think I'm gonna turn in." "We are too Don. It's always an early morning around here. "Tim said." "Yeah. We'll be up at dawn. Need to feed the animals. "Mindy said. "Goodnight Danny. Try and get some sleep." "Thank you Mindy. Thank you for taking me to the drug store. I really appreciate it." "Your'e welcome." She said.

It was about 5 am and Danny woke up to a cold empty opposite side of the bed. He shot right up. Linds. He thought to himself. He looked out the window and the sun was just beginning to come up. That is when he noticed her outside by the barn. He quickly got up and dressed and ran out the door. "Baby what are you doing?" She turned around and he hadn't seen that smile on her face since the day Jack was born. "I couldn't sleep anymore. So I just wanted to come out and feed the horses." She smiled. "Baby yesterday you were so sick. You need to rest." "Danny I was in bed by 6pm. I think I had plenty of sleep." She said. Wincing at daylight creeping in." "Come on. We're going in. You are still not feeling well." "I just have one more horse to take care of. Please Danny. It will only take a few more minutes." "Alright then let me help you." She shook her head happily. "Okay! Over here." "It's Duncan." "Yeah." Lindsay snuggled up to his face. "Hi Boy! Are you hungry?"

As they preparing to feed Duncan Danny began to speak. "Baby last night while you were asleep I started to think about how when you were pregnant with Jack that you kind of had a hard time with it and…" She turned around and looked at him. "Danny do you think I might be pregnant? I mean I never even thought about it. I…" She started to get a little nervous. "OMG what if I am? I took that medicine. If I am it could have hurt the baby." She began rambling. "Linds. Slow down. We don't even know for sure; but I did run it by Sheldon and he told me to go down to the drugstore and get you a pregnancy test before you take any other meds." She started to get nervous and he pulled her into a hug. "We done here?" She shook her head. "Yeah." "Lets got take that test.!" As they began to walk to the house they ran into Mindy and Tim. "Hey. I hope you don't mind but I fed the horses." Lindsay said. "Mindy touched her arm. Thank You Lindsay. How are you feeling?" "Better. Not great but better." "Good." Danny started pulling Lindsay towards the door. "Mindy, Tim we have something we need to take care of. Come on Linds." Danny said. "Good Luck!!" They both said in unison. "Mindy took me to the store. "Great who else knows?" "Everybody." Danny said with his head down. "That's just great. Isn't it usually the woman that may be pregnant is the one who usually suspects it first?" "Well due to the circumstances….." "I know. I know." "Now hurry up and pee on stick!" Now they both waited TICK TOCK TICK TOCK!

Reviews please. Let me know what you think?


End file.
